


People Do Crazy Things

by mythicalheartbeat



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, all towards kurogane, just some teasing mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: Kurogane is a stubborn man who only cares about protecting Tomoyo. When he shows up after his redemption journey missing an arm, Souma can’t help but ask why. She knew it wasn’t an accident, he had done it himself. So why?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote awhile ago. Hope you all enjoy.

If Souma had to describe Kurogane, the first thing to come to mind would be ruthless. Merciless. Strong. A fighter. A man who would do whatever it took to protect the princess, kill whoever dared to bring her harm. But she would also say that he had no restraint, never knew when to stop and went after people who were retreating, would chase them down until they were all dead. 

It went against a lot of what she had taught him all those years ago, but every time she tried to say something, to bring it up, he’d shrug her off and stalk off to sharpen his sword. So when Tomoyo sent him away on a redemption journey, she could only hope that he actually uses this as a learning opportunity.

It seemed like no time at all before the man had returned, travel companions in tow and missing an arm. The sight of him bleeding, broken on the ground had turned her stomach and it was only the reassurances from her princess that he would live that gave her any sort of hope. She kept a level head though and got everyone back to the castle without any sort of further incident and forced herself away from the medical wing, knowing it would do no good to hover.

It wasn’t as if she was in love with him or anything, far from it in fact. He was an irritating, gruff, hard-headed bastard most of the time, and despite their constant disagreements, she thought of him as a dear friend, and on the rare occasion, a little brother. She just want what was best for him, and it killed her that everything he worked for appeared to be over. 

Why? Why would he do something so foolish? She couldn’t, wouldn’t, ask him, knowing he wouldn’t every give her a straight answer. But the question nagged at her mind during his time in recovery. She was still worried even when he was up and moving, even if some of that worry did disappear when that stranger came with that strange arm for him. 

It was later in the garden, as she sat with Tomoyo and the two of them were watching Kurogane across the way, talking to his companion (friend?), who seemed to be teasing him if the angry looks on his face were anything to go by.

“There’s something troubling you.” Tomoyo said, her voice soft and she didn’t look away from the sight of her knight swinging at the strange blond man. A teacup was held daintly in her hands and she lifted it to her lips to take a small sip.

Souma blinked, surprised at how perceptive she was, even though she really shouldn’t be after all this time. She had a knack of knowing what everyone seemed to be thinking after all. Even still, she debated whether or not she should say something. “It’s just…”

“You want to know why Kurogane deliberately damaged himself.” It wasn’t a question.

“I.. Yeah. I guess I just don’t understand after all the work and all his talk about getting stronger. It just seems.. crazy I guess.”

A small smile tugged at the corner of Tomoyo’s mouth, and she took another little sip of her tea. “I would think it would be obvious. Are you sure you don’t have even the slightest idea as to why he would do something like that?”

She shook her head, hating when the princess got like this, knowing she was leading up to something that surely going to be obvious once she said it.

Sure enough, a small, mischievous small started to form on Tomoyo’s lips and a knowing look was in her eyes. “You say that you don’t understand why he’d do something so crazy… But people always do crazy things.. when they’re in love.”

Souma’s jaw dropped open in shock, eyes going wide. Love?! Where did she get that idea?! She looked down at the princess in disbelief, the question dying on her lips at the soft, fond look on her face, and she turned to follow her gaze. 

Kurogane’s companion Fai (oh boy was he a strange one) seemed to be teasing him, poking at the artificial arm, a playful grin on his face. Kurogane appeared to be annoyed by the whole thing, head tilted and brows furrowed, but he wasn’t pulling away like he would have before he left on the trip. On closer inspection, though his jaw was tense, there was a fondness in his gaze as he looked upon the blond.

Oh.. She could feel a grin starting to form on her face and she made no effort to hide it and she glanced down at Tomoyo, meeting her gaze. “Huh.. Who’d have thought our grumpy ninja could actually fall in love.”

Tomoyo grinned, giving a small nod before turning back towards the scene, watching Kurogane take a swing at Fai, who promptly dodged easily as if it was a well-practiced dance. “It was bound to happen sooner or later. I’m happy for him. He deserves this.”

Souma nodded, letting her attention drift back to the two and watch in amusement as Fai took off running, stumbling slightly from the unfamiliar footware, and Kurogane giving chase. “Yeah.. He does.”


End file.
